


it doesn't matter (as long as we have each other to lean on)

by iwillnotsimp



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, a rollercoaster of all fluff most definitely, among us au time, i quit tagging this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotsimp/pseuds/iwillnotsimp
Summary: that one fic where everyone dies except for two little beans
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	it doesn't matter (as long as we have each other to lean on)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! hopefully i update this every other day but no promises
> 
> anyway
> 
> warning: character death, failed description of panic attack

sykkuno wakes up in a cold, desolate room with equally cold helmets staring at him. he immediately jolts fully awake, staring at the (people, now he recognized that) standing in front of him. 

"what's happening guys? why are we here?" he nervously stammers out. he couldn't remember coming here at all, after last night's stream he immediately went to bed, feeling exhausted. had his friends kidnapped him for not saying goodnight? that didn't seem very likely, but you never know with these idiots. 

"no, sykkuno," a deep bass voice he recognized as corpse's states. "we don't know either. we've all been up for a few minutes, waiting to see if you had any information." everyone around the table- corpse, rae, toast, lily, leslie, sean, felix, poki, and dream, all in vibrantly colored suits- nod. 

toast and dream walk over to sykkuno. "check this out," the former says, handing a recording of something to him. he carefully presses play and listens to the recording as a very monotone voice speaks out. "everyone here, welcome. this is an experiment to save your species. we have released two parasites who have taken complete control over their hosts- except for a few moments during which the parasites are asleep. these parasites are specially developed and require very little sleep- around 1 hour a day. they will try to exterminate all of the people on this ship, through killing or preventing you from reaching your destination- mira HQ. there is no way of extracting the parasites, unfortunately. you will have to remove the parasites from the ship with the host." 

everyone in the room gives him a moment to comprehend the message. there was utter silence as he looks up at his friends- no, now who knew who friends were- in desperation, seeking any form of comfort or reassurance. this was a joke, right? any moment now, someone would burst out laughing at his expression, they would go back, and have a lazy day playing among us and- 

wait. 

among us? 

it couldn't have been, right? 

but the similarities- the theme.. 

"we're screwed, aren't we?"   
________________________________

a few days later, everyone's fallen into their role. no one has died (so far) and the mood in the atmosphere has significantly brightened. 

oh, how that was about to change. 

sykkuno sat down on one of the beds in medbay. he'd been waiting for about 30 minutes for the machine to finish processing the samples he'd been instructed to put in. he hummed mindlessly, tapping his fingers against the cold metal cots. what even were the samples? he hadn't paid much attention, just pouring in the ice cold liquid into the thin vials. he looked down, checking the taskbar attached to his suit. clicking on it, a holograph of a list of all the tasks he needed to do appeared. 

okay, he thought. after this, i should go to electrical to fix wiring- doesn't that sound a little bit dangerous? i mean, if this is really just some twisted among us reality, they should keep us alive to be more.. entertaining? i have no clue. ooh, the vials are halfway done. i'll just chill a bit, i guess. 

finally, some peace. everyone had been talking about who they thought the impostor was and turning on each other, and he hadn't been able to sleep much. he sighs, leaning back into the stiff pillow- 

and a blaring siren jolts him back to reality. 

he jumps up, running to the hallway and is met with the equally panicked face of corpse. "what's happening?" he asks, turning around, his eyes desperately searching for anything that could signal danger. 

"i don't know either- wait, look at your task bar", he says. 

"wait, what? reactor meltdown?" sykkuno questions, very confused about everything going on. 

"yep, we should head there and see if we can help", says corpse, grabbing sykkuno's wrist and guiding them to reactor. 

walking in the doorway, sykkuno feels like something's very wrong. 

"sykkuno? what's that smell?" corpse turns to him, eyes wide. 

sykkuno peeks his head in the doorway to see what it was, 

and promptly collapses onto the floor, pictures of a lively friend- no, just a corpse now- flashing through his head, running around and bringing happiness wherever they went, 

but he'll never see them again. 

or at least that was what he'd thought.   
________________________________

sykkuno slowly props himself up on his forearms, his vision swimming with spots of black. what happened? he questions. oh right, the reactor meltdown. shouldn't we go back to fix it? he internally debates for a moment, forgetting about- 

lily lily lily lily why who killed her how dare they why didn't i go earlier it should have been me why no 

sykkuno's head feels like it's swimming- drowning, falling into an abyss of mud, sinking into the depths of it, he can't breathe why can't he breathe- "sykkuno, calm down- calm down, i've got you", he tries focusing on the voice in front of him instead of the crowd of people all with megaphones- that would be funny to see- screaming that it should've been him, he should've been there, even as a human meat shield, none of this would've happened, it's all his fault, screaming at him, but he tries to focus on the voice in front of him, is that toast? rae? he can't tell, everything sounds the same to him. someone grabs onto his arm- 

and his eyes open, panting heavily. 

"sykkuno, are you alright?" a female voice- rae, that's rae, rae wouldn't hurt him, asks. he gradually takes in his surroundings, he's lying on a bed moved from medbay to the cafeteria, next to him is corpse, looking down at him, eyes full of concern. toast and rae are practically hovering above him, waiting for him to say something. 

"yeah, i'm fine", he says, voice raspy after not drinking any water for- how long has it been? a day? two? 

"you've been out for four days sykkuno, we were really worried", says rae, lifting up her visor and giving him a hug. 

"so what happened?" asks sykkuno, taking the water bottle corpse offers him and downing it in one go. 

both rae and toast stare at him, confused. "you mean you don't know?" asks toast, slowly looking at corpse. 

"no no," sykkuno says. "i remember running to reactor with corpse, but i don't remember anything after that." rae looks at corpse suspiciously as she pulls him to his feet and heads to a corner of cafeteria. 

"sykkuno, listen. we found lily's body", here her voice cracked a bit, "in reactor. the rest of us were heading there, but we came in and saw corpse standing over you, passed out. we wanted you to wake up before doing anything major to tell your part of the story, but i don't think you should stay with corpse." rae exhales, looking at him. "if there's anything you can say to convince us that corpse didn't knock you out to kill you, please do." 

"what?" sykkuno stammers out. "no, corpse didn't knock me out. he ran to medbay, where i was, and then he ran with me to reactor." 

rae processed this information slowly, lost in thought. "well, we're all staying together to do tasks now, so hopefully no one else dies." 

hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> how was that? constructive criticism is much appreciated! also, tell me if you want corpse's pov next chapter or another character's pov! i'm quite new to the fandom though lol so don't expect too much!


End file.
